1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power-generating apparatus and vacuum-generating apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus which applies Torricelli's vacuum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior energy sources include hydraulic power, thermal power, atomic power, etc. Energy-generating sources such as hydroelectric power-generating means, wave-applying electric power-generating means, etc., require highly expensive installations and locations which must satisfy various restricted conditions. Fossilized fuels such as petroleum or the like which are utilized to generate thermal energy by combustion are not inexhaustible, and there are also environmental pollution problems caused by exhaust gases. Further, energy-generating installations utilizing atomic power are in general prohibitively expensive and may present hazards to public safety resulting from radioactivity.